food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gingerbread
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Defense |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Red Wine |paired2 = |fa1 = Ghostern |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Unagi Don |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Europe |birth year = 15th-16th century |cn name = 姜饼 |personality = Egotistic |height = 156cm/ 5ft.1in. |likes1 = Red Wine |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kat Cressida |cvjp = Hanazawa Kana |cvcn = Wang Yanhua (王燕华) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = I will do my best to exterminate those who rebel against the natural order of things, whether they are close relatives or enemies. |bio = Gingerbread may appear small and weak, but her strength far exceeds her stature. For her, guarding objects of importance is her purpose. In order to achieve this goal, she crosses the boundaries between good and evil, using her strong shield to block danger and her sharp sword to cut through obstacles. |food introduction = Gingerbreads are a holiday favourite. It's a snack that can be made into amazing structures and can be enjoyed with a nice hot glass of milk. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion (UR Same-Rank) *Token Shop (Random UR Shard I, Random UR Shard II) |events = *Sweet Temptations *Candy Strike! |power = 2119 |atk = 40 |def = 32 |hp = 855 |crit = 1089 |critdmg = 998 |normaltitle = Silent Cross |normal = Gingerbread's shield can withstand anything, allowing her to absorb up to 40 damage for 3 seconds, with 50% probability of stunning one random enemy unit for 2 seconds. |energytitle = Shimmering Christmas |energy = Gingerbread brandishes her sword, emitting a radiance that increases her Atk and Def by 5 and 30% respectively for 10 seconds, while the enveloping light makes her invulnerable for 3 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Hm~? A Cooking Attendant? Whether it's worth me protecting you or not, I will have to watch your efforts to decide. |login = You're on time today. |arena = Huh, the atmosphere here is actually very festive. |skill = Merry Christmas! |ascend = It seems like following you is rather rewarding. |fatigue = I'm sweating all over. I hate being so sticky. |recovering = I'm resting right now. If you need help, go find someone else. |attack = They will regret making an enemy out of me! |ko = Am I... the same... as them? |notice = The food is ready. That said, will you be able to eat this much? |idle1 = I will do my best to exterminate those who rebel against the natural order of things, whether they are close relatives or enemies. |idle2 = You're actually ignoring me... |idle3 = |interaction1 = Keep your hands to yourself, otherwise I'll slaughter you... |interaction2 = Although we are companions now, one day we may become enemies. You don't want to let me down. |interaction3 = The incident in the past? I advise you not to ask anymore! Uuhh~ It's a really unpleasant topic. |pledge = I swear to be good to the weak. I swear to oppose everything wrong. I swear to help anyone who asks me. I swear I will remain faithful to my loved ones until death. Come and get this Gingerbread. |intimacy1 = Attendant, you are one of the few people who understands my determination... Thank you. |intimacy2 = Can we be as romantic as if we were waiting in a Magdelan Plaza? ...Hey, not that romantic... |intimacy3 = When it's time to go to sleep... please don't leave my side. Please... |victory = |defeat = |feeding = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}